That first hunt one shot
by uinen84
Summary: Set in BD. Bella's first hunt as a newborn. The smell of the hikers' blood was just too sweet. My one shot. Please read and review.


All original text is taken from British 2008 Atom edition of Breaking Dawn, pages 416-417.

That first hunt- one shot.

Hey, this is my alternate version of Bella's first hunt as a newborn. R& R pretty please.

_Bella POV._

I let myself drift with the scent, barely aware of my movement as I ghosted down the incline to the narrow meadow where the stream flowed. My body shifted forward automatically into a low crouch as I hesitated at the fern-fringed edge of the trees. I could see a big buck, two dozen antler points crowning his head.

I centered myself around the scent of the male, the hot spot in his shaggy neck where the warmth pulsed strongest. Only thirty yards-two or three bounds-between us. I tensed myself for the first leap.

But as my muscles bunched in preparation, the wind shifted, blowing stronger now, and from the south now. I didn't stop to think, hurtling out of the trees in a path perpendicular to my original plan, scaring the elk into the forest, racing after a new fragrance so attractive that there wasn't a choice. _**(BD, pg 416-417)**_

The scent ruled completely. I was single minded as I traced it, aware of only of the thirst and the smell that promised to quench it.

I could hear the pursuit behind me. But I did not care. Instead of defending my prey, I took even faster. The footfalls behind me faltered and after a while disappeared completely.

There were two hikers deep in the forest. They smelled so delicious. I did not think. My predatory instinct took over entirely. I acted quickly. I slammed first hiker against the tree, killing him instantly. The second one didn't even have a chance to blink before I snapped his neck.

I sank my teeth into his jugular. The taste... The sweet aroma of the elixir of gods... There are no words to describe it...

I drained the first man dry. I dropped the body. As I was about to bit into the second, someone approached me. I immediately crouch down. Self-preservation kicked in. I had to protect my meal. I let out a feral snarl. But something was wrong. Those golden eyes looking at me, full of pain, regret and agony. Anger? And then I realized. I gave in my bloodlust. Of course _he_ would be angry with me... I've killed...

I mouthed _I'm sorry _to my angel. I let out the scream of agony. Then I took off. I didn't know where I was heading. I was thinking that I had to get away fast, and I didn't want to be found. I bolted with lightning speed.

_No, this can't be happening. I've killed two innocent lives. I drained one of them dry, like a monster I am now. _I could not stop thinking about it. My family must be disappointed with me especially Edward and Carlisle. I could not let my daughter to be raised by a monster. I had to get away.

I don't know how long I've been running for. I noticed I haven't heard any footsteps behind me anymore. That figures. Edward gave up.

I collapsed on the ground and started to cry. Oh, I wish I could. I was dry sobbing. My chest was heaving so much that hurt.

I don't know how long I was like that. After a while I could hear a footsteps. Then the sweet aroma hit me.

"Who's there?" the voice asked.

"Over here?" that came out more like a question.

"Bella?" voice asked with disbelief.

Wait a minute, I knew her. Beautiful with long strawberry blond curls. Tanya.

"Yes, it's me. Hello Tanya." I said but it was more like a whisper. I knew she would hear me none the less.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" she asked me and took in my appearance, cover in dirt and small amount blood. Then it dawn on her. "Did something happen?" she asked with concern in her voice.

I then told her exactly what has happen. Soon after I finished, I broke down again.

"See, I cannot go back. I let them all down."

"Shh Bella." She didn't say any more. Tanya took me in her arms like an older sister. She rocked me back and forth trying to calm me. It helped, after a while my sobbing ceased.

Then she looked at me with puzzled expression.

"You think now that you are a monster. Am I right?" I nodded once. "And you think that your family will now despise you. Am I correct again?" I nodded again, unable to talk. The pain of rejection, I was sure to receive, was too great.

"Silly Bella." and she laughed. Not at me, she just laughed.

"What's so funny?" I questioned her confused.

She answered me after she composed herself again.

"Didn't you learn already that our families don't abandon their members, when they are in need? Or when they slip like you just did?" I just looked at her.

"They don't?"

"Of course not. If that was the case, Carlisle would be all alone on this Earth, because he would have to abandon us all." She simply said.

"I don't think I follow." I said with dumb expression plastered on my face.

"Because, except Carlisle, everyone in our families has human blood on their hands. Carlisle bit to save, the rest of us bit to kill. Well with the exception of Rosalie, but she did murder people, so she count just as much..." she trailed off. "I'm getting off the subject here. Where way I? Oh, yes. On top of it all I used to kill for pleasure. I stopped counting after few thousand lives I've taken. And I've been around for the long time. The respect for human life came much later. And despite all of that nobody thinks less of me." It took time to comprehend all of that. Did this mean that I would be welcomed with my family?

"The other side of it is you Bella. You will have to live with that. Possibly you will slip again. But you must let your loved ones to help you deal with it. You can't wallow in self destructing pity all alone, curled in the ball somewhere, got it?" Tanya said.

"I- I think so." I let out a hesitant whisper.

"Ok then. Let's call Forks. Edward must be worried sick about you now." With that the reached her pocket for small mobile phone and dialled. Someone answered after first ring.

_Edward POV. _

I could not believe what was happening in front of my eyes. How could I be so stupid and careless. I should have checked the forest first. I was angry, not at Bella, she was a newborn for crying out loud. There was no way she resisted. I was angry at myself. I absolutely loathed myself. If not for Bella and Renesmee I would find a way to kill myself immediately.

I could see my angel's instincts kicking in. She did not recognize me at first. She went for defending her prey. At the smell of human blood my throat just flamed up. She let out a feral snarl and I flinched.

Then recognition downed on her. She realized what she's done. She looked right at me. There was multitude of emotions in her eyes: fear, shame, pain and most of all - guilt. She mouthed _I'm sorry_ and then she was off with the most agonizing scream I've ever heard in my existence. It held so much pain.

It took me a fraction of a second to realize that she was running away from me. I ran after her with all I got, like my life was depending on it. With her newborn strength Bella was incredibly fast, but she wasn't beyond my reach. I could follow her scent, enhanced now somehow, after she fed. I could almost see her now in front of me. She would have to stop eventually so I could knock some sense into her.

I could almost feel her in my arms, when she disappeared? Fuck. What the hell did just happen. One second I'm following her scent and I could hear her footfalls and the next she just vanishes into thin air. Would that be her new power? Knowing my Bella, she would want just that, to disappear. I knew that looking for her was pointless so I ran for home.

"Where is Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Er..." I didn't know where to start, "there were some complications." and I told them.

_Oh my poor baby,_ Esme thought.

_So unwise Edward, you should check the forest first,_ thought Carlisle.

_Idiot, we should have gone with you,_ was Rosalie's thought.

_I should have been able to see that. It's my fault,_ Alice. No, it was all mine.

_I will kick your ass for my lil' sis bro,_ Emmett.

_Poor Bella. I can't even imagine the pain she's in. She is so gentle. She would never do this consciously,_ Jasper thought.

"What? You moron, how could you let Bella near human? I swear I will relieve your shoulders and rip your stupid head off." shouted Jake. Oh shit, I have forgotten the treaty.

"Screw the treaty," he said like he was a mind reader here, "she obviously did it accidently. I get it now. Honestly, you should know better that to stick her in the temptation's way." Jacob growled at me.

"Wait a minute, did you just said she disappeared?" Jasper said.

"Yes, I have a theory that is her ability. Knowing her she would want to just disappear out of shame and guilt. So I guess she just did exactly that." I more like whispered in answer to him and put my head in my hands.

"We have to plan now how to find her." Carlisle was all business now. Then my mobile buzzed in my pocket. I reached for it. Caller ID said it was Tanya. I quickly flicked it open.

"Hello?" I said, "Tanya, we ha.." but she cut me out.

"Yes, I believe that you've had a problem, but I believe that I can help you with that." I could hear that she was passing the phone to someone else.

"Edward?" the most beautiful voice sounded through the speaker.

"Bella?" and then she broke into sobs.

"I'm on my way to get you love." with that I just darted out the door. I was going to get my angel and nobody would separate us now.

**A/N Ok, so there is my version of the events of what would have happen. I hope you like it. I hope I've done the justice to both Edward and Bella.**

**To clarify some points:**

**1****st****, I've changed Bella's power, or rather added one, she is a mental shield and on top of that she can do anything she will think of to defend herself, like she wanted to get away, so she did. It work in the way of erasing the physical signs of her, so Edward could not hear or smell her anymore.**

**2****nd****, in my short story Jake was an Alpha all along, so he had a power to change the treaty at his will. That just worked better with my story. And he could not kill his future mother-in-law and his first love, could he?**

**Ok, that's it. Give me some love please, and review.**


End file.
